Who I Truly Am
by My Cruel Nighmare
Summary: Haruka isn't exactly who she says she is. She has a secret. And the secret is… She was an Idol, more specifically Nanase Rei, and an Idol that supposedly disappeared some months before Starish was formed. Now, finally she does what she was supposed to do a long time ago. She goes back to being who she never once stopped being. She is Nanase Rei, and she is... HarukaXHarem. R&R
**Hey, guys!**

 **Yeah, I know I still have to update _Nanami Akira - The Weird Twin_ but I  had to publish this. Like, I had this beautiful idea at school, wrote on my notebook and here it is now!**

 **Tell me what you think about, pleeeeassse~**

 **Oh, and I have another Uta no Pri story on making. Here's the Summary:**

 _ **Haruka entered the Saotome Academy two years before the events of Maji Love 1000% and graduated together with the boys from Quartet Night and became their composer. Two years after that, Quartet Night is the most famous boy band in Japan and Saotome decides that they need new talents so he puts Haruka back on the Academy and there she creats a new persona so she won't be recognized. After one year Starish is put under the care of Quartet Night, and they won't allow their cute little composer to go a second time.**_

 **I think it'll be a nice story, dunno when I'll post tho. I haven't made the first chappie after all :P**

 **Well, sorry for taking up your time~ ^^' Now go read!**

 **R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Uta no Prince-sama. None of the three I must add, though I would love to own them *¬***

She woke up the same time as always. 6 am, sharp. Her day was already planned from the very beginning until the end, as always. However, all she wanted was to keep lying on her bed, still, remembering different times… better… times…

Her eyes opened wide. Since when did she think about those times as "better times"? Since when did she think of that time like this? With a sigh, she sat on her bed. Of course, they were better times. Times where she could be who she really was, without dresses, skirts and heels, being not Nanami Haruka, a girl, but Nanase Rei, a _boy_. Yes, Nanami Haruka is indeed the Trans idol Nanase Rei. Since she was a child she felt uncomfortable wearing dresses and sandals and flats, and at the age of 12 she could finally be who _he_ really was.

That orange-pink hair wasn't part of who she was, neither were the lime eyes part of her reality. It was all fake.

Slowly Haruka got up from "her" bed and went to the bathroom that was connected with her room e looked at "herself" on the mirror. Haruka avoided the best "she" could "her" own reflection without the wig and the contacts. "She" was scared of looking at "herself" on the mirror and seeing those violet eyes that seemed as if judging every one of "her" decisions".

Taking a deep breath one last time, "she" looked at the mirror. "She" was surprised with "her" hair, it was a little longer than her wig, and it wasn't channel-cut, with was a black mess, pointing almost at all sides, but you could still see that the hair was well taken care of and that it had an apparent softness. Her fringe was covering her eyes so "she" couldn't see them at all. Hesitant, Haruka closed "her" eyes and pulled the fringe out of her face with one hand while the other kept a firm grip on the sink, making her knuckles white with how strong her grip was. Some seconds passed before "she" had enough courage to open "her" eyes, though, when "she" opened them, "she" gave a shaky breath "she" didn't even know "she" was holding.

In front of "her" there it was. Nanase Rei. Without the make-up, the dresses, without lies. That was who Haru- no, Rei really was and that made _him_ smile. However, the smile soon turned into a frown and a worried look. What would the guys think about _him_ now? What about Tomo-chan and the Senseis? What would they think? She wasn't all that much worried about Quartet Night though. Rei had met them when they deputed, cus it was at the same time. _He_ and Reiji even had a somewhat-relationship and was almost 100% that Ranmaru had a small crush for _him_.

Rei really wanted to tell the guys who "she" really was, but "she" was scared. What if they didn't accept _him_?

 _If that happens, then they can't be called your friends._

A voice said inside her head. Yes, that was true. If they weren't able to accept him, not as _Nanami Haruka_ , the _Girl_ , but as _Nanase Rei_ , the _Boy_ , then he wouldn't be able to call them as his friends.

With that thought in mind, Rei went to his wardrobe and picked up a big bag behind his _dresses_ (The simple thought was enough to make him cringe now). Inside the bag were his clothes of before he started faking being Haruka, and lucky for him, they still fit.

Rei got a simple black tee with the words " _Fuck Me_ " written in the front and ripped dark blue jeans and a pair of boots. He tied a small on his chest, (even though it was barely there, it was _still there_ ) and soon got dressed.

When he looked at the mirror, he couldn't help but smirk that he got on his face. The guys were up for a _big surprise_ and lucky him if Quartet Night was there as well.

Who knows, maybe Reiji will give him a welcome back kiss.

 **TBC**

 **Yeah. Haruka is indeed Nanase Rei. A Trans Boy~**

 **And yes, there'll be Yaoi.**

 **Wanna see the full summary? Is not all that different tho.**

 _ **Haruka isn't exactly who she says she is, she has secrets that even Shining has no idea of. And the secret is... She was an Idol, more specifically Nanase Rei, and an Idol that supposodly disappeared some months before Starish was formed. Now, finally she does what she was supposed to do a long time ago. She goes back to being who she never once stopped being. She is Nanase Rei, and she is... a boy.**_

 **Pairings: Rei/Quartet Night; Rei/Starish; Rei/Ringo; Rei/Ryuuya**

 **One sided Rei/Heavens.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story~ Tell me what you think of it~**

 **I'm already writing the second chapter ;)**

 **BYE-BYE**


End file.
